nowhere to stand, nowhere to hide
by ihadadate
Summary: Catelyn has recently been resurrected back from the dead. She is alive once more. The only problem is, she is not from this time, and she can't remember what had happened to her. Her brother sends her to the safest place on earth for demigods, where Chiron takes her under his guide, as she tries to rebuild herself. Set in TBOTL. Part 2 of Badlands.
1. A New Life

**A/N:** It has been a long, long time, but I'm back at it again with PJO! I've actually had this done for a few months, but I never got around to publishing this :/ Also, I just had to really think and work with this one. It's one of the most difficult things I have ever done. I hope this is all worth it! The rating is T, but dark/mature themes are woven into this, so I'm not sure if I should bump it up to M? I mean, I don't think I'll be going into anything _graphic_. If it happens, I _will_ warn you.

The title comes from Mumford and Sons' Dust Bowl Dance. This is part two of _Badlands_ (I renamed the series). It takes place during The Battle of the Labyrinth.

Translations are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

After Bianca and the other ghosts left, it was only Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Nico, and Catelyn. After Bianca left, Nico stomped away from everyone angrily. Catelyn knew that the young boy was heartbroken, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She couldn't help but think of her youngest brother and their younger sister. _Did they act like this after I was gone?_

She shook her head violently. Now was not the time to think about them.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Catelyn's eyes widen and she turned back to see that the boys and the girl with them were staring at her, not quite knowing what to say or do. Catelyn offered a smile.

"I am sorry, where are my manners?" she asked rhetorically, her thick accent cutting in the air. "I am Catelyn Schrier. I am the daughter of Hades. I suppose I would be both, Nico and Bianca's older sister."

"There's more children of Hades? I thought he didn't break the pact!" the satyr spat—not out of hatred, it was more fearful, Catelyn noted.

Catelyn's eyebrows furrowed. "What pact?"

"After World War II, the Big Three made a pact that they would no longer have children, since you're too powerful. Zeus and Poseidon broke it though," the girl answered her. She seemed to be wary of Catelyn as well.

"Oh. Well, I can tell you that my father broke no such thing. He's a very honorable man, if I may say."

The boy with the jet black hair—Percy, Catelyn remembered—and the blonde haired girl looked at each other. They were having a silent conversation about her.

* * *

Catelyn couldn't sleep that night.

The group all decided to stay at Geryon's mansion that night. Grover and Percy had bunked on the couches in Geryon's living room. Annabeth, Catelyn, and Nico had rooms. Catelyn and Nico were sharing a room and Nico was currently passed out in the bed. At least, he was pretending to. Catelyn could see that he was heaving heavily. She assumed that he was crying. Of course, Catelyn wasn't going to let on that she knew. She did not lay next to him. Instead, she sat in a big, comfortable chair, legs crossed and watching him intently.

Geryon was someone Catelyn did not like nor trust. She had a feeling that he would try something. But that wasn't why she couldn't sleep, however.

She couldn't sleep because her past was haunting her.

 _What happened to me?_

Catelyn knew the basics of herself. Her name was Catelyn Schrier. Right now, she was fifteen years old. Her family consisted of her mama, her two brothers (one of them was her twin), two younger sisters, and the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Most of them were dead, save for her younger brother and sister. Max and Becca. She was a Roma, Jewish girl living in Germany. What else was there to tell?

Catelyn rolled up her jacket's sleeve, staring at what was on her arm. She couldn't recall what it was, but she knew that no one else could know.

Eventually, sleep one Catelyn over for at least an hour.

One hour that consisted of horrible nightmares.

"You guys could come with us," Percy blurted out. It was the next morning and the ones on the quest were going back into the labyrinth. Percy was offering Nico and Catelyn that they could go with them, but the children of Hades both denied.

"I need time to think," Nico told Percy. His eyes were rimmed red and his face was chalky white. He was wrapped in a big, black robe and it was obvious that it was too big for him, or for anyone else for the matter.

"Nico," Annabeth started. "Bianca just wants you to be okay," she glanced at Catelyn. "And I know Catelyn does, too." Annabeth tried to put a hand onto the younger boy's shoulder, but he pulled away from her and trudged back up to the house. Catelyn watched him go, her heart feeling heavy.

Percy looked at Catelyn. "Catelyn?"

"That is very kind of you to offer, Percy, but no thank you. I must stay here with Nico and watch out for him. That is what families do for each other," Catelyn answered, turning her head back to the boy. She was also in a similar state as Nico. It was obvious that she had cried last night. Her eyes too were rimmed red and her thick curly hair was a mess.

"I'm worried about him," Annabeth said.

"As am I," Catelyn said. Before anything else could be said, she went back up to the ranch house. Truth be told, she did not want to be there, but she wanted to help Nico.

"You need to leave, Catelyn. Go to the camp."

"Nico, for the last time, I am not leaving you down here by yourself! It is too dangerous!" Catelyn argued with her little brother. She became quiet with her next sentence. "I don't trust anyone here, Nico. I just don't. And I can't leave you. What if something happened?"

"I appreciate that you're trying to protect me, Catelyn, but you have to go. I want to be alone," Nico explained to her. "Besides, I know that you don't want to be down here, either."

Catelyn sighed. Nico was right. She wanted to protect him. She didn't want him to suffer the same fate as Jimmy or Ruthie had. Nico knew how she felt about being down in the labyrinth. She didn't like it one bit. And as much as she understood that he wanted to be alone…

"Catelyn, please, go to Camp Half-Blood. They will keep you safe there."

"Nico, you _know_ that I do not like camps," Catelyn reminded him.

"This camp isn't like that one, Catelyn. They train demigods there."

"But I don't need to be trained."

Nico sighed. His older sister was acting difficult. Was this how Bianca felt with him when they were younger?

"Catelyn, just _go_."

* * *

Catelyn stared up at the sign that welcomed her to Camp Half-Blood.

"This is the camp that Nico told me about," Catelyn said to herself. She took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about this one, Nico said not to worry. They will keep me safe here."

With one final mental push, Catelyn walked in. She walked slowly, cautiously. She had no idea what she was going to get into and she was terrified.

Catelyn looked around, studying the camp. Nico was right, this wasn't like her past. As far as she could tell, she would be alright staying here.

"Hey!" Catelyn turned to who was yelling at her. There were two boys who looked awfully alike. Were they twins? The thought made her feel sad, as she thought about her own beloved twin. "Are you new here?"

Catelyn forgot to answer for a moment. She was too busy staring at the two boys. Her eyes were glistening. "I am. I need to speak to…" Catelyn furrowed her eyebrows. Oh, what was his name? She remembered that it started with a 'C', just like her name. "Ch—Ch—"

"Chiron?" the second boy offered her.

Catelyn gave him a smile. "Yes. Yes, I need to speak to Chiron."

"What's your name?" the other boy asked her.

"What are yours'?" Catelyn retorted.

The boy smiled mischievously. "I'm Travis. This is my brother, Connor," he gestured to his brother. "And before you ask, we are _not_ twins."

 _They're not twins. I can do that._

"Alright, Travis and Connor we-are-not-twins—"

"Our last name is Stoll."

"Travis and Connor we-are-not-twins Stoll," Catelyn continued. "My name is Catelyn Schrier. May I please speak to Chiron, now? It's extremely important."

* * *

"You are not from here," Chiron observed. Travis and Connor had brought this young teenager to him as he was teaching an archery class. By the way she looked; the centaur knew that she was not from the area. It was even more noticeable when she spoke. He quickly took her back to the Big House where they could speak privately.

Catelyn nodded. " _Arvah_. _Ja_ , sir. I believe I was born in Germany."

Believe? What was that supposed to mean.

"What do you mean 'believe', Ms. Schrier?" Chiron asked. Chiron was certain that he knew that name from somewhere but his memory was getting to him.

"I remember living in Germany. I'm just not sure where I was born. If not Germany, then Poland for sure. That's where my grandfather was from."

"So you're European," Chiron stated. Catelyn looked up from where she was playing with one of her sleeves, giving him a look.

" _Nein_. I'm Russian."

Chiron massaged his temple with one of his hands. This girl was being difficult. Why couldn't she just be straight with him?

"When were you born, Ms. Schrier?"

Catelyn pounded on it. "I...May? I think I was born in May. In 19…" Catelyn's answer shocked Chiron.

"Ms. Schrier, are you sure you're telling me the correct information?"

Catelyn rubbed the left side of her temple. "I…yes. I know that for sure."

"Ms. Schrier—"

"Could you just please call me Catelyn? Or Cat? Something besides 'Ms. Schrier'? It gives me bad memories," Catelyn shuddered. She had put it up long enough. Her left hand was pressing against her temple while her right hand was grabbing the opposite arm.

"Of course. My apologies, Catelyn," Chiron agreed. "But do you mind me asking if you know what year it is?"

"Well, someone told me earlier, I think. But I remember it being 1943?"

Chiron paled at her answer. He was dealing with a demigod out of time.

"Catelyn, I need you to tell me _everything_."

It took quite a while, Catelyn told Chiron everything that she could. By the time she finished, she was sobbing.

"I..I don't remember anything else. I'm sorry. All I can remember is my family and…"

"Relax, child. It will be alright. Perhaps when Mr. D returns—"

"Mr. D?" Catelyn questioned.

"It's Dionysus, but when he's around, call him Mr. D. As I was saying, when he returns, maybe we could ask him to help you? We could ask one of his sons to help, but I fear—"

"No, no. Do not worry, Chiron. I will wait," Catelyn informed him rather hastily. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face her past so soon. As much as she was _desperate_ for answers, she wanted to wait.

"I will take you to the Aphrodite cabin. They will have plenty of clothes for you there."

* * *

Chiron and Catelyn were walking to the Aphrodite cabin when Castor and Pollux came along.

"Chiron! Who's this?" One of the boys asked. Catelyn studied them. They both had blond hair and violet eyes—a pretty color, Catelyn thought. Prettier than her own dull gray eyes. They weren't athletically built, but that was fine. They were identical, so they must be twins. There was no way that they couldn't _be_. They also happened to be tall, very tall. At least, they were _much_ taller than Catelyn, who had to look up to see their faces.

"Hello, Castor," Chiron greeted. "And Pollux. This here is Catelyn. She's new to the camp. I was just taking her to see if the Aphrodite children could lend her something to wear. How about you boys take her for me? Show her around, perhaps?"

Catelyn quickly turned her head to look at Chiron, becoming suddenly fearful. What was he thinking? She didn't know these boys! For all she knew, they could kill her!

"We can do that," Catelyn assumed it was Pollux that spoke. "Can't we Castor?"

"Sure," Pollux's brother agreed. "Come on Catelyn," he made a hand motion as if to say "come on", but the young girl swiftly stepped back. It was clear to the three around her that she was scared.

"Ms. Schrier"—Catelyn shivered when Chiron called her that—"is very timid. Be careful around her. Go on, Catelyn. These were the sons of Mr. D I was telling you about, remember?"

"No," Catelyn answered truthfully. Chiron sighed. Not only was he dealing with a demigod out of her time, but she was also amnesic as well.

"And I may as well inform you two that she suffers from amnesia as well. Please, be careful with her. Catelyn, go with them."

"Must I have to?" Catelyn ask, her accent catching the boys by surprise.

"It will do you good," Chiron advised. "They won't hurt you. Right, boys?"

"Right," the boys chorused together.

"Very well," Chiron said. He watched as Catelyn hesitantly walked up to the boys.

" _Guten tag_ ," Catelyn said to the boys. "My name is Catelyn Schrier but...you could call me Cat, if you wish."

"Hi, Cat," one of the boys said. "I'm Pollux and this is Castor. We're twins."

The three demigods started to walk away to a place unknown to Catelyn. "I figured, you two look very much alike. I had a twin once…" she trailed off, starting to feel sad when she thought about her beloved twin. Lucky for her, the two boys didn't push her to say anything else.

"So…you're not from around here, are you?" Castor asked.

"You would be correct. I was living in Germany before I came here," Catelyn answered. She figured she could tell them that.

"You're from Germany?" Pollux asked.

" _Ja_."

The boys showed Catelyn around the camp. They showed her where the mess hall was, the cabins, training sessions, etc. Castor and Pollux where taking Catelyn to the Aphrodite cabin when they ran into Silena.

"Hey, Silena!" Castor called out to the girl. She had black hair and brown eyes. Catelyn had to admit, Silena was a very beautiful girl. "Can you come over here?"

Silena jogged over to the trio. "Hi Castor, hi Pollux. Who's this?" she looked at Catelyn. "I'm Silena Beauregard."

"I am Catelyn Schrier," Catelyn replied.

"Cat's new here," Pollux informed Silena. "And Chiron told us we needed to take her to your cabin for some clothes. Do you think you can help out?"

"Well of course I can!" Silena exclaimed. She grabbed Catelyn's hand, which made Catelyn squeak. She did _not_ like being touched. Especially since Silena grabbed the arm that had the strange tattoo on it and it could be easily seen if the girls weren't careful. "Come on!"

"Um…be careful with her, Silena. She's very shy!" Pollux called after the two girls. He felt worried for Catelyn. She was rather a secretive person, sure, but Pollux was sure that she had her reasons.

"Bye Catelyn! We'll see you later!" Castor snickered, mostly at his brother. This did not go unnoticed by Pollux, who looked at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," Castor gave his brother a smile.

* * *

Silena was very nice to Catelyn. The latter was not used to people being so kind to her. At least, it's been a long (so long) time since someone has shown so much sincerity to her.

Just because Silena was nice to her, Catelyn responded to in less of a sarcastic, trickster way and instead spoke to her in a quieter tone. Silena didn't mind that at all.

"So where are you from? Your accent sounds German, but there's something else that I can't place," Silena inquired, as she played with Catelyn's hair. She had told Catelyn that her hair was beautiful

"I lived in Germany for a while," Catelyn told Silena. "My family is from Eastern Europe, so maybe that is what throwing you off?"

"Okay," Silena accepted the answer. "Why did you come here?" After she had said that she thought that that was a stupid question, but Catelyn didn't seem to mind, even though she had hesitated on it.

"I came here because…I am needed. My _phral_ needs me."

Silena paused, hearing the strange word come out from Catelyn's mouth. " _Phral_?"

At first, Catelyn was confused. " _Phral_? What do you mean…oh, you're saying 'brother'!"

"Brother?" Now it was Silena's turn to be confused.

"You just used Romani. _Phral_ means 'brother'," Catelyn explained. Silena wasn't sure if any of this was adding up. Maybe she should talk to Chiron later.

"So you're here for your brother? Is he in the camp?" Silena asked.

Catelyn blinked for a few moments, trying to remember their most recent conversation. "Ah… _ja_! I am. I am."

"Is he here?" Silena asked. Catelyn shook her head no. Silena nodded in understanding, mostly to herself. Catelyn was an…odd girl to say in the least. Not that it was a bad thing! No, she was just very reserved, and gave a mysterious vibe which made everyone so far ask, "Who is she?"

* * *

This was Catelyn's first time eating in the mess hall. In fact, this was the first time of her attempting (key word, _attempting_ ) to eat in such a long time. In the end, she retired to the Big House early, where Chiron was allowing her to stay in. Which turned out to be a great idea, because in the middle of the night, she had woken up in a frantic mess.

She had fallen asleep around midnight, and woke up ninety minutes later, sweating and shaking. She had shot up from the bed she was laying, clutching her head. She was afraid.

She couldn't quite remember what the nightmare was about, but she knew it was not pleasant at _all._ The highlights she could remember was the hot sensation of _torture_.

As soon as Catelyn had shot up from her bed, she had rolled out of it, still tangled in the sheets as she fell onto the floor. She was in a panic as she tried to free herself, stumbling to the bathroom. She was cursing in all the languages she knew as she grasped onto the sink, forcing herself to not look into the mirror.

The young (yet _so_ old) daughter of Hades could not calm herself down. The flashbacks she had seen and could still feel the effects of was still attacking her, like those horrid people had to her. Eventually she had vomited into the sink.

After Catelyn had gotten sick, all she could do was slowly sink to the ground. She rest against the cabinet, her legs brought close to her torso by one arm wrapped around them. Her free arm, she had found, was bringing her free hand up to one side of her head, clutching to her thick hair.

The demigod was finding herself to wonder if she can survive in this world.

* * *

Translations

 _Arvah_ \- Yes

 _Ja_ \- Yes

 _Nein_ \- No

 _Phral_ \- Brother


	2. Camp

**A/N:** Welcome back! I hit a bit of a writer's block, but I think I got rid of it. This story will not be long. In fact, it'll be less than five chapters. However, I will write another story, which will be set before/will introduce us _The Last Olympian_.

Once again, translations are at the bottom.

* * *

Catelyn did not go back to sleep. In the morning, Chiron had found the young girl sitting in one of the chairs out of the front porch. It was obvious to anyone that she had not gotten any sleep. She was also trembling.

"Catelyn? Are you well?" Chiron asked, trotting (something that Catelyn must get used to) besides her.

" _Nein_ ," Catelyn saw no point in denying it. "I had a…rough night."

"I heard," Chiron answered, which made the young girl flinch. Was she really that loud?

"I'm sorry," Chiron heard the young girl mutter, looking down. He couldn't help but give the girl a sympathetic look. Even if she could not remember to tell him, it was obvious that she was traumatized by something. He was hoping that once Dionysus returned from his mission, he could help Catelyn.

"There is no need to apologize," Chiron waved it off. "However, we do need to talk." He watched as the little color in her face drained away. "You're not in trouble, I just want to explain more about the camp and our world to you. Is that alright?"

" _Ja_ , it is fine," Catelyn nodded. She knew much about their world, but she needed a distraction.

"Let's start with Camp Half-Blood," Chiron began his long talk about it all: when it was founded, what they did here, the cabin system, you name it.

"Now, about the cabin situation…" Chiron wasn't sure how to start it.

"My father doesn't have one here, does he?" Catelyn intercepted him. She sounded sad.

"No, he does not. He's a…"

"Outcast. Believe me, I know," Catelyn interrupted him, glaring out into the Long Island Sound. Chiron became nervous by the tone of her voice. He wasn't too sure how to feel about it. It had become stronger; darker. He ignored it.

"Yes, an outcast. Usually, when a demigod is unclaimed, we send them to the Hermes Cabin. However, seeing that you're in your…condition, I will allow you to stay in the Big House."

"Thank you," Catelyn sighed in relief, her eyes fluttering shut. If she had to stay with a bunch of other kids…well, let's just say that she would be terrified.

Chiron went into detail about many other things. Catelyn really did not pay attention. Instead, she zoned out. She thought about Nico and the others she had met a few days before. Were they well? Are the safe?

She could not help but shake the feeling that something terrible was to happen.

* * *

Catelyn did not have many friends at the camp.

Part of it was her own fault, she would isolate herself from the others. She did not want to be around the other camps for various reasons. Many campers, possibly sensing the darkness within her (Catelyn thought it was very obvious, in her opinion), and they stayed away.

Nature didn't seem to enjoy her, either. In a way, the earth seemed to since that she was resurrected. All the nymphs wouldn't dare go near her. And sometimes, Catelyn had noticed, that when she walked, dead patches of grass would be left behind from her steps. If she touched a plant, it would wither up instantly. This led to any of the Demeter kids, or anyone that was a lover of nature, become wary of her. (She find herself thinking that she was glad Demeter's children did not talk to her. If they were anything like her mother, Catelyn would have to blow her brains out once more.) The more odd like qualities Catelyn would show, the more mystical she became, and more feared.

Not everyone was against her, however. Silena had appeared to take her under her wing, helping her with fashion and whatnot. The Stoll brothers had taken a liken to Catelyn, too. The friendship with the three had formed when one, they were the first people Catelyn met at the camp and two, she had punched Connor (so hard that he had vomited) after he tried to swipe something from her pocket. The Stoll brothers taught Catelyn a lot about slang and mischief. In a way, they reminded her of a boy she once knew, but could not place who it was, exactly.

Oh, how she wished that she could remember her past fully. There were snippets, but it was all just come-and-go. Chiron has tried to help her, but it was to no avail. In the end, she would have to wait to see if Dionysus would help her, once he returned from his mission. The thought made her shudder. But speaking of Dionysus…

The daughter of Hades had found company in his twin sons, Castor and Pollux. According to one of the Aphrodite girls, the boys looked exactly like Dionysus ("Mr. D" she had called him), except they had blond hair and that they both had an attitude, just like their father. Catelyn didn't really see an attitude in the twins…well, Castor maybe.

Like her, the twins were outcasts in the camp as well, and Catelyn suspected that it was because their father was the director of the camp, and no one seemed to like him. She supposed, by default, that the god of wine and the twins were connected, they were all the same. That wasn't fair to the two boys, Catelyn had thought, but she could definitely relate.

One time, the twins had asked Catelyn who her godly parent was, but she refused to tell. Hades was always an outcast and be default, so were his children. It has always been like that. It was as if they were the villains by default. It actually offends Catelyn quite a lot. _Erbärmlich_ , Catelyn thought.

"Why won't you tell us?" Pollux asked. Catelyn did not respond for a moment but when she did, the boys almost missed her answer, because her voice was quiet.

"If I told you, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"We wouldn't do that to you," Castor assured her, as he and Pollux shared a look of confusion that Catelyn did not see.

"Our dad runs the camp, we kind of know how it feels to not have too many friends because of who you're related to," Pollux added. Catelyn offered the smallest hint of a smile; no teeth showing.

"I appreciate that you are trying to make me feel better, but please, respect my wishes to not tell. Perhaps, once I start to…open up more, I will tell."

The twins had accepted that. For now.

* * *

Catelyn had discovered she could do several things, as a daughter of Hades.

She knew she had power of necromancy. It was a basic ability to have, but it was powerful. Like her father and brother, she had power over the dead. She had not tried summoning or releasing souls yet, but she knew she was able to do that as well. She could communicate with the dead, and had the sensitivity to death and life auras. She also had control over bones and induce terror, as well as control the earth and dark hellfire. Her father had taught her the latter, and she was still not used to it quite yet.

There was also the shadows. Catelyn was able to manipulate and use them. She could shadow travel as well. However, up in the land of the living she found that it was much harder to do and it was more draining. She would have to work on that.

Catelyn had also found that she can make her own aura rather freezing. She's not sure how she does it, but it seems much more intense than Nico's. It might be due to the fact that she had died, but she couldn't be sure. Speaking of which, she had the rare ability to pass through solid matter. (It had scared the whits out of Chiron when she had fallen through several stories of the Big House the first time.) Though not entirely sure on this, the demigod and centaur had come to agree that the only way she had this ability was because she had died. Which made her wonder, is she technically a ghost still? She knew that her body was nothing now, since it's been over fifty years when she had died.

Her resurrection has raised so many questions, but she had no answers. And it was frustrating.

* * *

She was not the only one that was in the Big House. Honestly, Catelyn could not see how she did not sense the boy's life aura sooner.

Catelyn was sitting in the main room one night, attempting to read a book in her mother tongue. The print was too small and she kept mixing up the letters and words anyway. Maybe she should take up Chiron's suggestion into start reading Greek, since she has not started to yet. The only Greek the girl had read so far was the signs in the camp, directing and telling Catelyn where she could go.

Catelyn was lost in her thoughts, always scattered and she could never pinpoint what was what. All of that frustration had gone away when she heard stomping and swearing. She stopped what she was doing out of fear, not knowing what was going on.

Moments later, Catelyn was relieved to find that it was only a teenaged girl causing the ruckus. She was crying, as well. She was upset about something, but Catelyn could not tell what it was.

It took a moment before the girl realized that Catelyn was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she had snapped.

It took Catelyn a moment to answer. "I…I don't know."

The girl seemed to take pleasure in Catelyn's response. "Good. Who are you? I haven't seen you around here."

Probably because you never come around. "I could ask the same thing."

The girl let out a snarl.

"I am Catelyn," Catelyn continued. "Catelyn Schrier."

The girl seemed to be glaring at her, but for what Catelyn did not know.

"I'm Clarisse," the girl finally said after a moment. "La Rue."

"That's French, is it not?" Catelyn acquired.

Clarisse eyed her. She was taken aback. "I guess it is. Are you French?"

Catelyn shook her head. " _Nein_. I come from Eastern Europe."

Clarisse will admit that she isn't the most intelligent person in the world, but everyone knew that German came from the west. She wasn't about to say that, though.

"Oh."

It was silent between the two for awhile before Catelyn spoke up.

"Are you…alright?" That was the wrong question to ask, because the anger flared up in Clarisse's eyes.

"That's none of your business," she snapped before leaving Catelyn alone.

* * *

The next day, Catelyn asked Chiron about her. That's when she learned about Chris Rodriguez. Once she learned the story, Catelyn felt pity for both Chris and Clarisse.

* * *

She thought of her family often.

 _Saba_. Mama. Jimmy. Max. Rebecca. Ruthie. Walter.

Only two people from that list were alive. Max and Rebecca. _Saba_ was the first, Catelyn thinks. Then it was mama…then Jimmy…she's not sure if Ruthie died before she did. Walter, the family friend, had disappeared sometime during the war, but Catelyn wasn't sure what the reason was. If it was because he had been caught helping…Catelyn could not finish the thought. The guilt would have consumed her.

Max and Rebecca were still alive. Where they were, Catelyn did not know. They were old by now, in their elderly years. Catelyn wanted to search for them. She wanted to so bad but right now, she couldn't she had promised Nico she would stay in the camp.

Nico…Gods, Catelyn prayed that he was well. Neither of them had made contact with each other, and Catelyn was just so worried. She couldn't help it, she was very protective of her family.

* * *

She was suspicious of Quintus.

Quintus, this man called himself, was the swords trainer for Camp Half-Blood. He appeared to be a middle-aged adult, but he was _so_ much older than that, and Catelyn could sense it. He was older than her, and she was born sometime in the first half of the twentieth century!

Although he had not done anything that could hurt the camp as far as she knew of, she did not trust him. Also, what kind of man like him had a pet hellhound to begin with? It was just odd, she's telling you. Odd.

Mrs. O'Leary had taken quite a shine to the demigod, however. All hellhounds were respectful to children of Hades to a certain extent, of course, but the large (larger than any hellhound that Catelyn had knowledge of) hellhound of was quite sweet and friendly to not only Catelyn, but to others as well. However, Mrs. O'Leary did treat Catelyn differently, and many of have noticed, including the great Quintus himself.

"She likes you," Quintus had came up to her one day, as she watched the large hellhound play. She was basically a large puppy, having tons of energy and very playful.

"She likes everybody, does she not?" Catelyn had responded, attempting to play dumb with the man. He saw right through her, unfortunately.

"She treats you differently, as if you were an owner."

"Playful and respectful?" Catelyn guessed. Quintus nodded his head.

"It makes me wonder…"

"It makes me wonder, too," Catelyn bit back, never looking up to him once in their conversation. "How did you and this hellhound become a family, if I may ask?"

"It's a long story, which includes many close calls with death. A few giant squeaky toys were involved as well."

Catelyn nodded along as Quintus answered her. Then something about his name hit her: "You call yourself Quintus, correct?"

"You are correct."

Catelyn stayed silent, not knowing where she was going with this. Something about his name…she knew _Quintus_ meant "five" in Latin and while the name was striking, something was missing.

As she stayed silent, she was also sensing the man. His soul was old but his body seemed to be…younger. Her eyes widen.

" _Den eíste énas daímonas pou diathétoun aplí thnití_ ," she asked in Greek. _"Í eíste aplá énas ánthropos éxo apó to chróno tou?"_

Quintus seemed to be taken aback by the girl. He may be a smart and talented man, but Catelyn could see right through him. He knew it too.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You do not fool me, Quintus. Your soul is old, but your body is not. You should be dead by now, your due date has long passed."

Quintus had paled at her statement. His eyes held his fear. "Who are you?"

Catelyn gave him, what she would call, a Schrier-Hades smirk. Mischievous like a Schrier, but dark like her father.

"I am more than what I appear to be."

* * *

Needless to say, she may have been _partly_ responsible for the man's departure, three days before Percy Jackson's funeral.

Apparently, on his quest, the young boy had died. Catelyn could not help but feel saddened about it. She may not have known him long or well, but he was just a boy. However, she couldn't but shake the feeling that he really wasn't dead, but she did not want to give false hope.

One of his friends, the girl, Annabeth had returned to camp. She was devastated over her friend's death, but she dared not to show it to anyone.

Grover and Tyson, the satyr and cyclops, were missing as well. No one had any idea where they were (they were alive, Catelyn could feel it, if only a little). Annabeth was the only one left from their group. Catelyn could relate, but she left Annabeth alone, because she wanted to be alone.

Chris Rodriguez was not any better. The maze had driven the young boy insane and now, he laid in the infirmary, barely holding onto life itself. It was a sad tale to tell, especially since Clarisse was so attached to him.

Catelyn stood next to Pollux, who stood next to Castor, during Percy's funeral. She wore a black knitted top with lace, and a black skirt that went a little bit past her knees. She wore black stockings and low inch black heels. Someone had asked if her she was burning up in the summer heat. Her answer was no. She had found that her body temperature was rather low and cool. If you had touched her skin, she was ice cold.

Besides, you were supposed to dress your best for a funeral, correct? Even if she was not the best of friends with Percy Jackson, she would dress her best. Mama had told her that it was reasonable and she had always told Catelyn's brothers to wear a _kippah_.

Catelyn watched in silence as Annabeth lit up Percy's shroud. She was in tears, but was able to speak, but Catelyn no longer paid attention. She felt his presence. He was close. Catelyn had turned around and when she did, her eyes widen. There stood Percy Jackson, alive and well.

"Welcome back, Percy Jackson."

Everyone had turned to see who Catelyn was talking to. There were collective sounds of gasping as people saw that it was Percy.

"Percy!" Charles Beckendorf had cried out. All of the campers had started to huddle around Percy, hugging him and such. Catelyn could hear some of the Ares kids grumbling, and Clarisse la Rue was swearing. The twins and others who weren't as close to Percy stood back, along with Catelyn.

"Well," Chiron sighed, a sign of relief in there, as he trotted to Percy, "I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me — "

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Annabeth interrupted, shoving campers out of her way to get to Percy. She hugged him, like she never wanted to let go. It became silent, and that's when Catelyn realized that she had feelings for him. Annabeth seemed to realize that everyone was watching, because she then shoved Percy away. "I—we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!"

"I'm sorry. I got lost," was Percy's reply. This did not satisfy the daughter of Athena.

"LOST? Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world—"

"Annabeth, perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we?" Chiron stopped her from saying more, which Catelyn thought was a good idea. "The rest of you, back to your normal activities!"

* * *

That night, Catelyn had a dream about Nico. He was in the maze, alone (with that _awful_ Minos, oh how Catelyn hated him) and he was in danger.

It was so overwhelming. The feeling that she had received. It wasn't as bad as what the other nightmares gave her, but it was still bad.

For the first time in her new life, Catelyn prayed to her father. She hoped he would listen.

* * *

Translations

 _Nein_ \- No

 _Ja_ \- Yes

 _Erbärmlich_ \- Pathetic

 _Saba_ \- Grandfather

 _Den eíste énas daímonas pou diathétoun aplí thnití_ , _Í eíste aplá énas ánthropos éxo apó to chróno tou_ \- Are you a demon possessing a mere mortal, or are you just a man out of his time?

 _kippah_ \- skullcap


End file.
